User talk:OuroborosCobra
For older discussions, see my 2006 archive, 2007 archive, 2008 archive, and 2009 archive. Jaz talk 00:36, 31 May 2006 (UTC) Thanks Heh, you're right. I was close though! :) — Morder 02:05, 2 June 2009 (UTC) Nomination I meant to remove it after an hour or so because the user who added it was Trek CIS and, well, I didn't want him to start on some sort of edit war on these pages as he tends to do...I put it there as a sorta stop gap - I just forgot to remove it. Thanks. :) — Morder Stuka Well, if you're going to delete the info about the Stuka, then you should delete stuff on the P-51 Mustang.- JustPhil 23:50, 13 June 2009 (UTC) :I didn't delete anything, 31dot did. I'm actually the one who re-added stuff after him. What he (attempted) to delete is what wasn't stated on screen. The amount of operational information stated for the Mustang may not be the same as the Stuka. For example, your information on bomb carrying ability and dive bomb accuracy was never stated in canon, but the information on sirens and machine guns was (albeit inaccurately). --OuroborosCobra talk 23:53, 13 June 2009 (UTC) On the P-51 page it says that they could carry a 2000lb bomb and fly from London to Berlin and back. Pretty sure they didn't mention that in Storm Front, other than the .50 cal guns.- JustPhil 23:56, 13 June 2009 (UTC) :Feel free to remove what you don't think was mentioned. --OuroborosCobra talk 23:57, 13 June 2009 (UTC) Editing I need some help with editing. I made too many edits at once because I'm having trouble keeping paragraphs in an article with the appropriate amount of space between them. They keep ending up being too close together or too far apart. The result is several blank sections in the article. Is there a way to delete the blank sections in order to restore the format to a proper state? --Numberone 17:43, 23 July 2009 (UTC) ohai Hi, just read your rant with 31dot on the Centaur discussion page. Just wanted to say I agree with you, I couldn't see it in the pic either and had actually checked months ago but I decided not to bring it up. The very first thing 31dot said to me on Memory Alpha left me with a very smug first impression of him, so now I'm just avoiding him. User:Vulfie :Since this doesn't involve the Centaur anymore I'll mention it here- Cobra, I'm not treating you like an idiot- I respect you and your contributions very much- but it treats me like an idiot to point out all the ways I made a mistake especially when I concede that you are correct. Are you a perfect human being? You ask me not to belittle you but you have no problem belitting me. I have no personal animosity towards you whatsoever- but you ask things of me that you don't do yourself. :Vulfie, I'm not sure what I said to give you offense, but I apologize.--31dot 13:09, 24 July 2009 (UTC) ::You weren't treating me like an idiot, you were treating Vulfie like an idiot when he first got here, and it showed. You made someone not want to be here. I'm not looking for perfection, but at the time of that action you had a pattern of behavior of every day, sometimes more than once, not bothering to read what people had actually written, not following policies, nominating things for deletion under justifications that were flat false, etc. When an administrator of all people is the one at fault, you can be damn sure I'll call them out for that. I ask nothing that I'm not doing myself. I don't come along and belittle a new editor for something they did not even ask, I don't nominate things for deletion with criteria like "there is only one ship" when there in fact are more than one. I come up with real criteria when I want to nominate something at all. I'm expecting that the administrators here are at least not grossly lower in standards than myself, not some golden pedestal above me. --OuroborosCobra talk 15:44, 24 July 2009 (UTC) :I'm not sure where to begin......I treated no one like an idiot. As I told him, that comment was not directed at him in particular, and if he had expressed his concern to me earlier I would have apologized much sooner. :Are you telling me that you always read every comment and every page on a subject before commenting on it? All the time, every time? Do you follow every policy perfectly? I'm not sure which policies I have allegedly violated, but whatever.(The spacing one, guess I should be locked up for that) And you say you're not looking for perfection? :Instead of belitting new editors you belittle the ones that have been here. I guess that's different. I'm not sure where I claimed to be on a "golden pedestal", I know damn well that I am no better than anyone else here. :If you disagree with my criteria on deleting something, such as the Delta Flyer type article, that is your right to do so, but I (and others) felt that my reasons were valid, at least initially. The whole point of discussing it is to bring forth information and arrive at a consensus. That's what was done. I don't see the problem there. It certainly is not wrong or un-"real". :I'm not sure what I did to you to deserve this. I am truly sorry for giving you offense, but I am an imperfect person and if you want me to be so you are out of luck.--31dot 23:46, 24 July 2009 (UTC)